


【米英】囚徒／The Captive

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英。-那笑容的光芒穿過人群的縫隙，直接迸到他的面前，晃得他幾乎睜不開眼。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【米英】囚徒／The Captive

英國悔得腸子都快青了。

按照慣例和交情的話，諸如法國大革命紀念日——這種所謂的「國家生日」——的紀念典禮，他是不會每年參加的。

全球有那麼多國家，無需隔天就能湊出個紀念日，況且這其中還有不少曾是與他關聯的前殖民地，他顯然沒有逐個應酬的精力。

然而今年法國的紀念日相對特別些。這次的紀念典禮上，屬於北大西洋公約組織的國家都會帶上他們的上司和將軍，心照不宣地借慶祝自由之名談軍事訂單之實。

超大國們應邀出席，連一貫保持中立的幾位國家也承諾到場。作為國際舞臺的重要一員，英國怎麼可能在這種場合露怯。

事實上這場慶祝典禮也頗有誠意。

會場就設置在巴黎的頂級酒店，大堂裡有流光溢彩的琉璃作為主題裝飾，最高樓層舉辦的雞尾酒會上則供應著西班牙友情貢獻的海鮮塔帕斯和法國特別設計的精美甜點；和大眾的生日宴會不同，連著裝要求都有所講究。到場的國家和人們體面地交際，談話時把聲音和語調控制在適宜範圍——這顯然是英國最為擅長應對的場合。

在正式典禮結束後，他對那位舉辦了美好宴會卻依然讓人恨得牙癢癢的海峽鄰居道了聲不怎麼包含誠意的祝福，又在酒會上跟相熟的北歐國家寒暄一番，便慢慢退到酒會場地的邊緣位置。

在盛放著各色甜點的長餐桌上踱了幾步，他終於下定決心，隔著手帕托起一塊粉紫色的馬卡龍，端詳幾秒後才把散發著覆盆子氣味的甜點放進嘴裡。

他邊小口咀嚼，邊把身軀靠在牆上，遠遠地打量和他大約隔了半個場地的美國。美國青年正被幾位裹著白頭巾的中東國家包圍著，看來超大國的F-15戰鷹和F-20虎鯊戰鬥機訂單的吸引力，顯然比酒會上的美味來得務實一千倍。

鑒於法國特地提出了著裝要求，今天美國的穿著也和以往顯得很不一樣。白色的立領長風衣和棕色西裝長褲，深色襯衫外裹著藍綠色的格紋毛衣，並且還認真地配上同色系的領帶，有深淺有層次的搭配襯得他厚實的肩膀和體格更為顯眼。金發藍眼的青年單手插著西褲口袋，迎著周圍虎狼的眼神依舊侃侃而談。

那樣的裝扮和神態……確實頗有成熟男性的風範。英國不太甘心地暗自評判。

美國的臉頻繁地轉動以回應來自不同方向的問話，幾乎跟會場另一角的主角法國一樣繁忙，然而年輕國家的視線終究沒有落到遠一些的範圍。

英國輕哼了聲，把剩下的馬卡龍小口咽下，默默地別開了視線。

他覺得有些乏了。

拿出口袋裡的懷錶看了眼時間，差不多已經到和加拿大、澳大利亞和紐西蘭約定的時間了。

與他關係親密的幾位英聯邦國家早就離開酒會現場，此時估計正在大堂裡等候他。在典禮開始之前，他們便約好傍晚一同開車到埃菲爾鐵塔周邊參觀，紐西蘭還體貼地預約了評價很好的餐廳。

英國原本的計畫是典禮結束後就直接回國，然而即便法國這人再如何欠揍，巴黎的著名觀光地和美食依舊無罪——他於是欣然接受了來自那幾位親近國家的邀請。

英國青年整理了下淺色襯衫的領子，又掃了掃格紋馬甲上的零星幾點灰塵，然後站直身軀朝會場外的電梯走去。

接近門口時，別著絲帶的金髮少女正笑意盈盈地望著他，快步走上前來與他問候。

出於對刺繡和手工藝品的共同喜好，英國和列支敦士登的交情還算不錯，偶爾也有書信往來，交流些關於編織業界的流行風尚，見面時自然也會交談。

少女那位總是眼神淩厲的瑞士兄長對英國青年不太設防。他此時正站在兩米開外的距離，見英國走近也只是警惕地抬抬眼，跟對著法國時條件反射般抽出西服底下的斯芬克斯-3000手槍的舉動相比，簡直是莫大的親切友善了。

總之，眉粗目秀的英國青年在和西歐的善良少女互相致意後，收到了對方親手製作的小禮物——一面以玫瑰和小莓果為靈感製作的小鏡子。他把鏡子放進馬甲側口袋收好，很紳士地在少女的手背上留下一吻，優雅地道謝並道別。

走進電梯間後，他從口袋裡拿出那面小鏡子仔細觀賞起來。包著鏡面的粉色蕾絲看上去也是親手縫製的，整齊的邊線和獨特的花紋設計都顯示出製作者的細心和品味，這讓英國青年不禁暗暗讚歎。

他對手工藝品向來挑剔，鑒賞得也認真，以致於一道身影大步邁進電梯間、快速按下關門按鈕並發出聲響後，他幾乎受到驚嚇般飛快抬起頭——然後視線迎上了站在他身前的美國。

而電梯間裡只有他和美國。

美國嘴角依舊是慣性一般的笑意，卻不說話。

這種密閉空間帶來的尷尬讓英國瞬間窘迫起來。

上一次和美國這樣近距離獨處，大概已經是大半年前的事了。那時候還是冬天。美國開車帶他去參觀了紐約的高線公園，他們一起看城市裡的大片綠林和彩繪版的「勝利之吻」，還在夜風裡喝了甜度正好的熱可哥。

其餘場合他們當然也常見面——畢竟是有著「特殊關係」的重要盟友——然而那些多是官方場面，自然再沒有像之前那樣的私下獨處。

英國囁嚅著嘴唇，終究沒說什麼，只是揚了揚下巴當作問候，就又別開了視線。他不知美國有沒有留意到這個隱晦的打招呼，至少遲遲都沒有聽到對方開口回應。高級酒店的電梯移動速度慢得讓英國青年忍不住煩躁起來。

大理石材質和昏黃金色燈光架構出的密閉電梯間讓他感到鈍重又沉悶，他輕哼了聲，依舊想不出該主動說些什麼好。

美國人似乎聽到了他的哼哼聲，終於開了口：「你在躲我。」

意料之外的開場白。

英國驚訝的視線掃過美國的臉，青年的嘴角依舊似笑非笑，眼鏡片下看不出是什麼感情。

年長國家飛快地收回視線，略為心虛地回答：「我沒有。」

「別反駁，我們這大半年都沒有多少交流。」

「……我覺得還挺經常見面的。」

「私下可沒怎麼見過面。」美國青年的語氣明顯帶上不滿，「去年逛公園明明還挺正常的。」

「……今天也很正常。」英國撇撇嘴，努力進行最後一次掙紮。

「別說這種沒技巧的謊話，連今天的酒會上都在躲我。」美國低頭看他，身軀朝他靠近一些。

美國並沒有說錯。英國這下徹底語塞了。

見年長國家沒有回應，美國又朝他靠近半步，保持在抬起手就能碰觸到臉頰的距離：「你不說些什麼嗎？」

英國後悔得臉色發青。

後悔沒有一進電梯就迅速關門，後悔光顧著鑒賞手工藝品而沒留意美國也走進了電梯，後悔沒有在發現情況不妙的那瞬間身手敏捷地跳出電梯間。

年長國家纖瘦的身軀徒勞地往牆壁方向擠去，顯然已經退無可退。年輕國家的眼神灼熱地覆蓋著他，他必須打醒十二分警覺才能不和那道視線對上。

這簡直太窘迫了。

「你確定沒有想對我說的話嗎？」近在他臉頰前方的美國男人追問。

英國人的眉毛幾乎皺成一團，眼睫毛因為尷尬和慌張而略微抖動起來。

我能說些什麼，說在你身上很難找到你小時候的影子了這讓我有點難過嗎。還是說你今天的打扮比平常更加成熟有品位，而好巧不巧我的著裝竟然被臭鬍子嘲笑跟你如同情侶搭配，哦，然後我還怒贈了他三四拳當作生日禮物嗎。或者說現在我被你貼得這麼近如同囚徒一樣地被拷問，心臟卻咚咚咚咚地跳得幾乎喘不過氣來嗎。

年長國家心思洶湧，卻一句話也說不出口。他咬住了薄薄的下嘴唇，白皙的臉頰無聲地漲紅了。

這該死的電梯為什麼還沒到達大堂，混帳法國安排的這算什麼酒店。

就在他心中兀自遷怒的同時，電梯間頂部傳來響亮的「哐當」聲響，像有什麼物件斷裂開來一般，電梯開始迅速下墜。

「危險！」

失重的恐慌只持續了不過一秒——也許是半秒——而在下一刻包裹他的便是厚實且溫暖的觸覺，以及電梯間緊接著的又一下鈍重停頓。

英國深呼吸了幾次，才從美國過於用力的懷抱裡掙紮著抬起頭。

而美國依舊保持半蹲著身的姿勢，右手臂緊緊摟住英國，左手臂則貼住大理石的電梯壁，眼神警覺地注視著上方。

電梯間裡的燈管撲哧撲哧地響了幾下，比先前又昏暗幾分，若干秒後也沒有進一步動靜。

年輕國家這才松了口氣，扭頭對年長國家說：「……看來是沒事了。」體溫和髮蠟的氣味順著話語一同傳了過來。

這實在太近了。

英國抬起手臂，勉強把跟美國的距離隔開一些。他現在的處境實在太劣勢，又無處逃跑，只能低聲抱怨：「這哪裡是沒事？我們被困在電梯裡了！」

美國歎口氣，站直身體，用力按下電梯門旁的緊急求救按鈕，那按鈕很不仁慈地沒有發出絲毫聲響。

英國趁機把跟美國緊貼著的身軀分開，瞬間又流通的空氣讓他如同抓到救命稻草一般，連呼吸也舒緩下來。

「幸好不是電纜斷裂。」美國的語氣太過輕描淡寫，英國忍不住開口反駁：「根本一點也不好，求救按鈕沒有發揮任何作用！」

「也不是沒有解決方法，比如直接用拳頭把電梯門砸穿的話……」美國煞有其事地說，他摘下手套，伸出手指敲了敲那道觸感冰冷堅硬的電梯牆壁，臉上的笑容帶著幾分躍躍欲試。

英國對美國的怪力和冒險情懷有著長達幾百年的認識，為了酒店設備的安全著想，他趕緊把年輕國家的手一把扯回來：「收起你那可怕的思路，我們現在可是被困在半空中！」他的眉毛依舊皺著，抬眼瞪向美國的眼神如同被惹怒的貓咪似的，只透著缺乏殺傷力的慍怒。

「好好好，用不著生氣吧。」美國把手抽回來，饒有興致地凝視著英國的臉。

他們的視線終於對上了。

英國又不說話了。

「現在吧，手機沒有信號，」美國人看了眼手機又收回口袋，見英國還是不吭聲，

他單刀直入地提問，「反正短時間內也走不掉，你不覺得確實該跟我說些什麼嗎？」在說「確實」兩個字的時候還特地加重了語氣。

英國知道已經徹底躲不過去了。

他翡翠綠的眼睛轉動幾下，視線終於落在美國臉上：「我……不能說。」

「哦，那就我來說。」美國人的回答極其乾脆，然後思考了幾秒，一字一頓地說，「我們兩個，還有很長的路要走。」

他抬起雙臂，再一次拉近和英國人的距離，並把對方的身軀鎖在他和電梯牆壁之間。

——那是近得不能再近的距離，和岌岌可危的界線。

很長的路。

我們兩個。

美國人說完自己先笑起來，呼出的熱氣撲在英國人臉上，像凝成了一層細密的霧般，竟讓年長國家眼眶有些發熱。他只覺得空氣變得更加稀薄，而他們彼此的呼吸清晰可聞。

「你不拒絕的話，我就要吻你了。」

年輕國家的語氣理直氣壯，他的下巴已經貼到英國人短碎的金色劉海前。

「……笨蛋。」年長國家低聲回答，只覺得又羞又懊惱，卻只能把後半句咒駡藏在心裡。你明知道我不會拒絕的，混帳。

然後美國人俯身湊了過來。身上還有夾著白松木氣息的麝香味，估計是為了搭配今天這身衣服特地灑上的。

英國眯著眼睛這麼想的時候，他們的嘴唇貼合在了一起。

美國青年的嘴唇有些乾燥，卻很溫暖，他先是輕咬英國人的唇珠，接著伸出舌頭舔上他薄薄的下嘴唇，反復幾次之後才狡黠地滑進他的口腔。

年長國家的嘴裡殘留著先前酒會上那塊馬卡龍的覆盆子果香，年輕國家的卻是薄荷氣息，顯然是應對社交場合特地準備的薄荷糖味道。

這讓英國人很不甘心，似乎在無意義的領域又不知不覺間輸給了美國人一截。他心有憤憤然，不服輸地抬手抓住美國人的上臂，舌頭主動迎上美國人的熱情。連呼吸和身軀都一併升溫。

——直到電梯突然發出的「嘎吱」聲響打斷他們，整個電梯間因為重力作用震了一下，然後重新、緩慢有序地下降。

美國人「嘖」了一聲，嘴唇徹底離開英國人之前又在他唇珠上輕咬了一口，才臉帶不情願地抬起頭。

他伸手理了理英國人略顯淩亂的劉海，凝視著那雙還帶些茫然和濕潤的翡翠綠眼睛，他低低地笑出聲，終於放下手臂，把身軀從年長國家身邊拉開。

英國人仿佛終於清醒過來，他抬起手摸了摸還殘留著對方氣息的嘴唇，雙眼圓睜，臉上一片緋紅。

電梯很快便到達底層。

大理石材質的電梯門緩緩開啟，門外是大堂裡三三兩兩聚在一起的與會國家，他們有的正低聲交談，有的則坐在角落的沙發裡舒服地喝茶或看報。

一片平靜景象。

仿佛完全沒人留意到就在幾分鐘前，這棟酒店的電梯間裡剛發生了一場驚人的——事故。

這間虛有其表的酒店！什麼破安保設施！英國內心氣憤不已，但還不足以讓他忽略體面咬牙切齒。

而美國顯然對此並不在意。他大步邁出電梯間，抬手朝站在大堂中間的加拿大青年打招呼，並朝對方走去，兩位北美青年輕車熟路地拍拍彼此肩膀，順便碰了個拳。

美國的步伐比英國大許多，他走出好幾步後，英國依舊停留在原地。

看著不遠處的兩位青年，他的眼神有些渙散，甚至沒留意到電梯門即將重新關閉——直到加拿大快步跑過來閘住那道門：「英國先生，你還好嗎？」

英國這才徹底回過神來，他快速點點頭，默默走出電梯間。

「英國先生，你的臉好紅。電梯間裡太悶熱了嗎？」加國青年溫柔地低頭問他。

英國抬手捂了捂臉頰，顯然已經燙得如何掩飾也毫無說服力，只好支吾著回答：「呃，嗯……嗯。」

混帳美國。笨蛋美國。讓人手足無措的美國。英國用力抿住嘴唇，心裡反復吟誦著沒人聽見的咒語。

始作俑者卻如同和他有著心電感應一般，在那無聲的召喚中轉過身來。

於是英國人眼睜睜地看著美國人做了個深呼吸，動用起氣勢和音量驚人的嗓門：「喂，英國！我們來約會吧！」

聲音毫無疑問貫穿了整個酒店大堂。

在大堂裡其他國家或驚訝、或僵硬、或看熱鬧的眼神包圍下，英國的臉紅得像秋日的蘋果，在明亮的燈光照射下接近能騰出蒸汽似的顏色。

他在不同年代為之心痛或心動、總是忍不住注視的那位美國青年，就那樣站在大堂中央，面朝著他，凝視著他，嘴角是填滿得意的上揚弧度。

那笑容的光芒穿過人群的縫隙，直接迸到他的面前，晃得他幾乎睜不開眼。

英國真的後悔慘了。

-Fin-


End file.
